


Vulnerability

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: During the canon games, Let Corvo Rest, M/M, Takes place sometime somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: He’s done, finished, tired to his core, and all he wants to do it rest.





	Vulnerability

Corvo can’t even remember getting to the shrine—it has taken all his concentration to remain upright and moving, and he doubts he had enough energy to have any clear plans—but somehow he finds himself sitting on the floor next to one of the wooden legs, his head leaning against the purple cloth. Softly he can hear the rune humming, his bonecharms and runes humming in answer, but he can’t summon the strength to reach out for it. He’s done, finished, tired to his core, and all he wants to do it rest.

“All you need to do is call for me, my Corvo,” a voice says, and when Corvo opens his eyes he’s no longer in the rundown apartment he had closed them in. The soft, blue hues of the Void that he remembers from years past move around him, reminding him of a peaceful sea, and above him is the Outsider’s face. He’s lying in the Outsider’s lap, and while his first reaction is to sit up he stays lying. The Outsider’s hands are gently carding through his hair, and Corvo wants nothing more than to stay right there. For now it feels more like home than any other place he can think of; it feels safe.

“You can rest here, as long as you need,” the Outsider murmurs, lowering his head to press his lips against Corvo’s forehead while his thumbs stroke Corvo’s face. “I will keep time frozen, and you will sleep and find your strength again.”

“Will you stay here?” Corvo whispers, feeling like talking louder would disturb the peace. His eyes are already threatening to fall closed again, the Outsider’s touches washing away the ache and grief he has been carrying for what feels like forever.

“I will always be here for you, my beloved one. Rest, and be assured that I will hold your mind close. Nothing bad will come for you.”

With a smile Corvo closes his eyes, but before he falls to the peacefulness the Outsider promises he finds what little strength he has left and turns, burrowing further into the Outsider’s body. A hand strokes his hair, and Corvo breathes out. There is much to do, but for now he can let it all go, safe in the embrace of someone who loves him.


End file.
